Computing devices, such as servers, typically include at least one circuit board support assembly including a frame, a circuit board and a plurality of computing components such as processors. The frame, which serves as a rigidifying support structure for the circuit board, is generally made either by a casting process or by forming sheet metal. The circuit board is fastened to the frame by screws extending through the circuit board and into the frame.
Computing components, which frequently include heat sinks, are mounted relative to the circuit board using one of a variety of known methods. According to a first known method, standoffs having internally threaded bores are pressed into the circuit board itself. Electronic components are then fastened to the standoffs by screws extending through the components into the internally threaded bores of the standoffs. The components are further electrically connected to the circuit board by various pin and socket arrangements.
With cast frames, components are mounted relative to the circuit board using an alternative known method. Cast frames are typically formed from a softer metal such as magnesium or aluminum. As a result, an insert from a harder metal is often threaded, cast, or pressed into the cast frame. The insert includes an internally threaded bore. Electronic components are then fastened to the inserts by screws extending through the components into the internally threaded bores of the inserts. The components are further electrically connected to the circuit board by various pin and socket arrangements.
A circuit board support assembly is disclosed. The assembly includes a frame, a circuit board, an electronic component and at least one standoff. The at least one standoff is non-rotatably attached to the frame. The at least one standoff supports the electronic component relative to the circuit board.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a circuit board support assembly includes a support structure, a plurality of computing components and an interface permitting communication between the plurality of computing components. The assembly further includes retainer means non-rotatably attached to the support structure for retaining at least one of the plurality of computing components relative to the interface.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for assembling a circuit board support assembly includes the steps of securing a circuit board to a frame, non-rotatably coupling at least one standoff to the frame and mounting an electronic component against the at least one standoff relative to the circuit board.